gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Blink
Do. Not. Blink. Three simple words that are really easier said than done or in this case it would be easier read than done. Dipper thought he could go a while without blinking, a long enough while to escape, but the darkness of the cave, the light from the candle beaming in his face and the pressure it put on him was beginning to become too much for his retinas. And there was no escape from this... Those cracked slabs of stone it could dare call eyes stared down at him with rage, it's wide open mouth with it's concrete fangs and clawed hands raised up on either side of it's head ready to rip his face off made him feel absolutely helpless. He'd back up, but he'd only meet the wall the deadend offered, but it didn't stop him from pathetically slowly walking backwards, clutching the candle with both hands as if his life depended on it-it kind of did-until his back struck the smooth, perfectly chiseled stone. He'd put about three feet between them so he allowed his eyes a quick rest for a second before opening them once more to see it's face so very close to his own. He had about a minute before his eyes would give up and draw their shutters, sucomming him to the darkness and allowing the accursed statue to send him however far back in time it pleased. They fed off that stuff apparently, the stuff he'd give off when time traveling, so maybe Dipper was actually doing a good thing; helping this creature, this species... Mabel had helped one earlier. She'd only lasted 10 seconds against one until she disappeared and causing her brother to run away in fear only to meet the deadend and to turn around only to see one had been following him the entire time. It'd looked happy to see him. He'd wiped the tears off his face...and now he was here. He only prayed that he'd be sent to his sister. If these things had any remorse, any emotion, a heart, a soul, under all that cobble then they'd at least let the two be together wherever they were... What had he been thinking?! "Hey, check this out, Mabel." He'd said to her as happy as ever, showing the Weeping Angel's page on the journal. She'd seemed interested in them and they looked fancy. Except the disgusting hair that'd been styled by a blind man. Dipper had laughed at that. She always brightened any day, especially his own, and now she was gone. Of course the two had eagerly gone monster hunting, found this cave with zero trouble and ventured deeper inside. The flashlights stopped working due to some kind of interference the creatures gave off, like Slendy, so they'd referred to candles. Dipper hoped to snag a picture of one of them and when they saw their first one in a corner with it's face in it's hands he just couldn't stay away... What happened from then on was...well...self-explanatory. "I'm sorry Mabel." He whined. Yeah, like this thing cared about his life and what he was going through. It was probably laughing to itself right now at the stupid, reckless and irresponsible 12 year old that'd been so idiotic to come down here... He had about 5 seconds before blinking. His eyes had even begun to water with more than tears, but the angel saved him the torment by blowing his candle out. Dipper closed his eyes, still full of regret, and embraced what was coming with open arms. He felt a slight prick as a stone finger lightly dabbed his chest...then he felt nothing. Don't blink, under any circumstance. Don't ever blink... Don't even look. Category:Fan-Fiction